A conventional wheel for reducing road noise attributed to air column resonance inside a tire air chamber is configured such that a sub air chamber member functioning as a Helmholtz resonator is fixed to an outer peripheral surface of a well portion inside the tire air chamber.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a resonator including a body portion to be attached to an outer peripheral portion of a wheel to which a tire is attached, and provided with multiple sub air chambers partitioned from one another and multiple communication units which establish communication of the sub air chambers to the air chamber, respectively. Here, the resonator forms multiple resonator units, each of which includes one of the sub air chambers and the corresponding communication unit communicating with the sub air chamber.